The Dark of You Roman Torchwick X Female Reader One Shot
by Miyeh Black
Summary: There's a reason why the infamous Roman Torchwick hides his whole body and covers half his face, he's just too afraid to tell or show anyone, other than you. One evening leads to a night of passion as Neo and Emerald try to set you up with everyone's favorite ginger.


Roman Torchwick has survived many hardships in life, ones that he refuses to tell and that would leave him waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He was burdened with a past, deep and tormenting, full of fire, murder, crime, and death.

He was ten when his parents died, them being murdered by the crime lords who ran the streets of Vale, him being brought up on the streets, learning how to fight, to steal, to survive. He only did what he could to _survive_. He discovered his semblance when he was fifteen, it was manipulating people, causing them to fall for him, to work for him, to do what he said, though they could resist, his smooth talking ways and semblance got him into lots of trouble. That was where everything began, the sight of his body made him ashamed, but humans are the worst, he would think of himself. Case and point. _He_ was the worst.

He was seventeen when he was caught, he was making a name for himself, already feared in areas, the deepest alleyways and the darkest of nights did people fear his presence. Roman Torchwick was one of many things, his suave charismatic ways brought in money, ladies, sex, and whatever he needed to _survive_. But it also brought pain, death, and _fire_.

He pissed off the wrong person and he paid for it, being beaten, broken, and left in a burning building that marred his body. The left side of his face, the side he covered with his hair had scarring alongside barely visible but ever present and ever haunting to the man who stared at it every morning upon looking in the mirror. His body, covered in clothing, every inch of him that was covered had burns and scars from past fights and that dreadful fire.

He was twenty-two when he first met Neo, his sidekick and partner in crime. His best friend and loyal ally. Now at age thirty-one he met the worst possible fate, worse than he could imagine. He had fallen in love. She had the most lovely skin, soft and glowing in the sun and moonlight. Her hair, was beautiful and coloured (colour) her eyes, how charming they were, those deep pools of (eye colour) always melted him.

Neo of course knew right away when he started showing signs of infatuation, the casual flirting didn't catch her off guard no, Neo thought, it was the soft gazes the redhead gave you, the soft touches with his gloved hand when fighting. The lightness in his eyes when you smiled or laughed at something he said. He had fallen for you, you were much younger than him, barely in your twenties, young and free, scarless and happy as you went about working for Cinder and Salem. The Queen had saved you, you were one of the few humans, the rarest of humans who had the ability to control magic, though unknown and hidden she saved you from being executed and you became her faithful servant.

Roman Torchwick wished the both of you had met under different circumstances, in another world, another life, another way that promised freedom, happiness, love, and no worries of the world around them. Maybe if he was just a little younger, not a criminal. Maybe if you were human, maybe if you didn't work for Salem or maybe if you both existed somewhere outside of time and space could love happen. But in this world, love was a rarity among the worst of the worst.

But that didn't stop Roman Torchwick from thinking of you. It didn't stop him from whispering your name in careless breaths as he pleasured himself to your form, nor did it stop him from when he had to tend to your wounds, which required you to be topless. It didn't stop him when you smiled at him, crying, you had lost a fight and was afraid Salem would hate you for it. He had made you smile in a miserable time. She didn't, she was quite partial to you, but disappointed and your training intensified to be as perfect as she wanted you to be.

Emerald saw the ginger's gazes, Cinder heard his voice soften around you, Tyrian, though mentally unstable noticed how he spared with you in ways that would be so intimate. Hazel only seen brief moments of the carless crime lord and his interactions with you. Mercury heard tales of you both but only followed orders as Cinder instructed. Neo was the one who saw it all, she didn't know how you could guard yourself so well, she had a hard time reading your face, your intentions and your emotions toward him. She thought, however, she saw a brief glimpse of happiness, when he walked through that door and your eyes widened only so slightly at the redhead. You were a happy person, normally on guard, but your eyes sparkled with a threat of tears as he walked through the front door, covered in blood from the Griffon Grim he crawled out of, wounded and weak he still smiled at you.

Neo and Emerald had formed a slight friendship, the thief and the crime boss, but both knew well of the hidden love you two shared. So they set a plan, and waited.

 _Meet me in room 207, the hidden one behind the backroom. Don't tell anyone, we need to talk. -Cinder_

The note in perfect scarlet red cursive alluded you. No one used that room, then again not many people knew it existed in Salem's base. No one knew the intent as to why it was there or where it went. But there it was, you were in your normal attire. Your weapon was at your side. You knew, hell everyone knew what this room was used for. Sex. You saw Emerald and Mercury go back there a lot, Tryian and Hazel some nights, hell, even Neo and Roman once in a while, that hurt you but it wasn't like you were dating him. Who knew Cinder was into you?

Oh, how wrong you were. You see Emerald and Cinder, though not as fond of Roman as they were of you could feel the sexual tension you two had and how you both looked at each other. Neo was the one who instigated the whole ordeal. She sent a note to Roman and Cinder sent one to you. Neo and Roman only went back there to hang out, and it was a locked door from the inside so Roman didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his scars or burns. Neo liked the peaceful back room, far away from everything with her best friend now being able to roam shirtless without being worried or seen.

Now it was your turn. Emerald stopped you halfway to the room.

"Hey babe." She smiled, circling you.

"What do you want?" You smirk, folding your arms.

"Easy, I want you to wear a new outfit I bought for you, come here." She pulled you into her room, down the hallway, the dark green doors alluded to what was inside.

"What now?" You asked, smiling. She started rummaging through her closet and pulled out a brand new dress in your size.

"Wear this, for tonight, oh and uh, wear this under it." She threw you a pair of silky and lacey undergarments.

"Now why would I-"

"For Cinder duh, you wanna look good for her, don't tell me, you don't know what that room is really used for?" She teased making you laugh.

"Well duh, soundproof walls? Couples going back there almost every night? Please I can tell when it's a sex dungeon. " You remove your clothing and put on the dress and underwear she asked you too.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but have fun tonight okay?" She smiled, pushing you back down the hallway, after forcing you to wear some nice black heels and shoving you in front of the door.

"Okay, Okay I will, jesus woman." You roll your eyes, clenching the note and opening the door. Emerald had left, but not before slipping something inside the dress pocket. She was fast.

You pulled it out, it was a small pouch, inside was a condom, a drug which you assumed was for sex, and a lighter. A familiar red zippo lighter...

"Hmmm." You pondered who owned it, opening the door, still staring at the zippo. Looking up you see not Cinder, but Roman.

| Detailed Lemon

You both stare at each other. Roman wasn't wearing his hat, nor his jacket, just a black button up and black pants. A cigar in his mouth.

"Is that where my lighter has been? You cheeky little sneak." He tried lightening the awkward mood that was created.

"I uh, yeah, here." You handed him his lighter as he lit the cigar.

"So, why are you here, meeting someone eh?" He smirked, though his eyes say otherwise.

"I was supposed to meet Cinder, she sent me a note." You showed him the piece of paper.

"Funny, Neo sent the same thing." He showed you a pink scrawl on a soft brown paper.

"I see." You look away, not wanting to think about him and Neo being together.

"So what exactly were you looking for when meeting up with Cinder?" He asked, inhaling his smoke.

"I, uh, I'm not sure, really, I didn't think she would be into me." You say, rubbing the back of your neck.

"So you're into girls?" He asked, flicking his ashes in the ashtray.

"I just believe in love, regardless of gender." You say.

"I see." He smiled that trademark smile of his.

"So, you and Neo?" You ask, sitting next to him at the bedside.

"What, jealous?" He tilted his head toward you, leaning closer.

"Maybe." You admit, leaning toward him.

"What would do if I told you I was into you?" He licked your bottom lip, leaving saliva.

"Beg you to kiss me." You whisper, his lips were on yours.

His gloved hands rubbed your sides, pulling you into his lap. His mouth still on yours. He was kissing your lips, biting them, leaving them swollen and red. His hands gripped your waist tightly. He made you squeal at his action and smirked.

"Already making sounds and I haven't done anything to you yet." He said huskily, licking your neck, biting you and sucking your bites. Bruises were sure to be there tomorrow.

"Roman." You moaned, spreading your legs to make room for his growing bulge. He groaned as you started grinding him, his cock twitching in his pants. He grunted as your covered womanhood rubbed his head, you could feel his wetness pressing through his pants. He was already dripping precum.

"Fuck." Roman grunted as your grinding was getting him harder.

"I want you." You whisper, becoming wetter from his groans of pleasure.

"Fuck me." He demanded, tugging at your dress, "Now."

You started undressing, he pulled out a scrap of fabric from the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" You ask, seeing as he came up behind you with a blindfold.

"I prefer it like this." He said, wrapping the scarf around your eyes.

"Why?" You weren't fond of not seeing, it almost scared you.

"Please, I would prefer this." His voice was most vulnerable. "I'd rather you not see...me."

"Why?" This was definitely out of his character, someone who fed off compliments and let others boost his ego.

"It's a long story, just, please, I do want you, but I can't have you see me." You could hear him undressing, his buttons from his shirt, his zipper from his pants, his belt.

He undid your bra and slid down your panties with ease. He was behind you now, you could feel his erection, dripping with precum, twitching with excitement. He placed it between your legs, rubbing your clit.

"Ahh." You grunted, his cock jolted from your moans of pleasure. His arms, muscular and toned were around you, running your hands down your sides, playing with your breasts.

"Roman, please, let me see you." You whined you could feel his skin, it was different, not smooth but rough and edgy.

"Why should I let you see me?" He whispered, kissing your neck.

"Please." You moved your hand to his head and stroked it, feeling precum oozing from the tip, rubbing his shaft with the fluids he groaned, pushing himself into you.

"Baby please, just drop it." He replied.

"Roman." You purred, you were going to get your way, his hands gripping you tighter as you rubbed his cock, he thrust into your palm.

"Ah baby, please." He grunted.

You teased and played with him. You twisted your fingers and played with a soft spot on his head, his dick twitching, and red.

"Baby I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." He moaned.

"Okay." You smirked, taking your hand off.

"Why'd you do that?" He breathes, annoyed that he was so close.

"I told you Roman, I want to see you." You reached for the blindfold but he stopped you.

"And I told you, I don't want anyone to see me."

"Why?" You turned to face him, well, as best you could have with half your face covered.

"Feel me, you'll see why." He was vulnerable again.

You did, his skin was marred with deep scars and what felt like old burns, all over his body. You moved from his cock to his chest, his arms, his hands, his face, the side he covered with his hair had faint scars along his cheek.

"Now you know." His voice was broken as if he was crying, which he was. "I can't have you see me like this."

"Roman." You took off your blindfold and he didn't stop you. You saw it. His skin in most areas was red and marred. Deep scars from past battles covered his skin.

"(name), I can't let you see me, with the way I look I-"

"Shut up." You kiss him, "Just stop talking and let me love you."

"With this body?"

"With all of you." You led him to the bed, your hand on his still hard cock. "Bed."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled, not feeling as weak as before.

You started touching him there, seeing him fully, how he rolled his head back, his eyes closed, his mouth open as your hands worked wonders on his cock.

"Touch me." He begged.

You rubbed your hands on his thighs, making him moan. You were wet now and needed his touch and he instantly pushed you to the bed, on your back. His mouth went in between your legs, his lips and tongue played with your clit, his mouth on your folds playing with you.

You moaned, your back arching as Roman's tongue swirled and left saliva.

"Roman!" You screamed as you came, his tongue lapping up your fluids.

"Fuck baby." Roman grunted, his hand on his shaft, "I need you, now."

Oversensitive, and throbbing his cock slid in. Your womanhood fit nicely around his hot throbbing dick as he thrusted, faster and faster his cock slid in and out, his balls touching your ass he grunted and groaned, you moaned, arching your back and moving your hips along with his.

"Ahh, come on baby, baby." He whispered names, naughty things and slur of cuss words as he pounded you.

"Roman!" That was the only word you knew at this moment, you came again and Roman gave you one final thrust as his cock twitched spilling his seed inside you.

"Ahh, fuck." He grunted, riding his orgasm.

You both lay there, sweaty and panting he pulled out of you, his dick limp and fluids spilling on your thigs and on the bed.

"I love you." You blurt, mentally slamming yourself for how cliche that sounded.

"Well, I love you too." He dropped down on his elbows, on each side of your head, kissing you.

You both had fallen asleep, cuddling a bit, enjoying the night. You were stroking his hair, his arms around your chest his head in the crook of your neck he slept. You had fallen asleep shortly after.

Neo had picked the lock and checked in on the both of you. She smiled seeing you two asleep and you not wearing a blindfold, she was worried at how you would react to him. She snapped a quick photo on her scroll and left.

The next morning the two of you awoke. Both laying in a tangled mess of limbs and sweat.

"Morning love." Was his greeting.

"Morning." You mumbled still tired.

"I guess we should get up, Cinder will be wondering where we are." He groaned, getting up and getting dressed, throwing you your clothes.

"Hmm, I guess." You replied following suit.

Going out there everyone stared at you, all the guards, the lackies, the newbies, Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, Hazel, and Salem.

Salem was there.

"Glad to see you two have joined us." Salem spoke, her eyes glinting at the truth. She treated you like her own daugther and sent a glare to Roman, warning him to not hurt you.

Neo casually strolled up, smirking, she winked at you and went over to stand next to Cinder.

"Now, if we can get on with our plans for the day?" She asked and you nodded.

Today was going to be awkward.


End file.
